Intellectual stimulation is important for human beings. It provides our brains with flexibility and keeps our minds healthy. It is especially important that our brains be given a chance to solve puzzles or other problems. This increases reaction time and helps our brains to problem solve more effectively.
In addition, social activities are an important part of most of our lives. Many people enjoy being with family and friends. Games especially provide us with an opportunity to be social while having fun. In particular games provide a good excuse to be with people whose company we enjoy and can provide the intellectual stimulation that we need.
Some games allow users to use math or other skills. In particular, games that allow users to perform math skills can help the user practice fundamental mathematics such as addition and subtraction while the user has fun. This, in turn, removes the pressure of tedious practice from the user. That is, the user can practice the skills while having fun instead of practice for practice's sake. This makes it more likely for the user to practice for an extended amount of time and helps the user to retain the skills better.
In addition, games that focus the mathematics on currency are more likely to retain the user's interest. These games provide us with a “reward” for improving our skills. The reward may be monetary, with the user allowed to win currency, as in gambling or casino games. Alternatively, the reward can be prizes, satisfaction for high scores, additional game currency or any other reward.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a game that allows users to exercise math skills. In addition, there is a need in the art for a game that allows the user to have fun while using math skills. Further, there is a need in the art for a game that allows the user to compete with other players while using math skills.